


warmth

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cock Warming, Comfort, Edgeplay, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Intimacy, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: this is an entirely self-indulgent little fic about how neil comes to need a certain comfort and kevin loves to make him happy.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, entirely self-indulgent and super short but i was hit with a burst of inspiration for it so i hope y'all like it

The day Neil Josten found out he had specific kinks was the worst day of Kevin Day’s life. 

No, that wasn’t quite right. The day Kevin found out he had a kink for Neil’s kinks was the worst day of his life. 

But that wasn’t right either. It couldn’t be, not when they both got so much pleasure from this. 

Before Neil’s revelation, Kevin had no idea what cockwarming was. Neil had been shy and flustered when he brought it up, unable to look Kevin in the eye. Kevin had no idea how he’d even discovered it, but he decided to blame Andrew for it. Andrew was the one teaching Neil all about sex, and Neil was always coming to Kevin to show him what he’d learned. He was always eager and excited to show off whatever new thing Andrew had taught him, like a child demonstrating a new skill. Kevin could never resist him when he got like that, doe-eyed and smiling. 

This was different. This meant more to Neil, somehow. 

“What?” Kevin asked when Neil first said the word. Neil fidgeted nervously, looking down at the ground. 

“Cockwarming,” he said quietly. “I’ve been reading about it. Andrew won’t do it with me, but he said you would.” When Kevin didn’t respond, Neil’s cheeks flushed red. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought - ”

“What do I have to do?” Kevin asked. He was sitting on the couch in the common area of their dorm, the pre-recorded Exy game he’d been watching paused on the TV. Neil wrung his hands together, shrugging. 

“I don’t think you have to do anything. I just . . . .” He pursed his lips, and Kevin could tell he was embarrassed now, unable to say it. He wouldn’t look at Kevin, and his face was still red. Kevin sat up. 

“Neil,” he said in the tone he always used on the court when he wanted Neil to listen to him. It worked like a charm; Neil’s blue eyes focused on him instantly, and his lips parted, pupils going wide. “I want to try it. Show me.”

Neil nodded, biting his lip and sinking to his knees on the floor in front of Kevin. He paused with his hands over Kevin’s jeans, waiting for permission, and Kevin nodded, his breath going short. Neil unbuttoned Kevin’s jeans, pulled the zipper down, and took his soft cock out from his boxers. Neil’s eyes went hazy, and he licked his lips. Then he opened his mouth and rested Kevin’s dick on his tongue, closing his lips over it. He leaned his head on Kevin’s thigh and sighed in contentment.

Kevin expected him to start sucking, to try to get him hard, but he didn’t. He just . . . sat there, his eyes closed as he breathed softly, Kevin’s cock nestled in his mouth. 

Huh. 

Kevin couldn’t say he minded it; it was warm, and it felt kind of nice, just sitting there like that. His hand instinctively went to Neil’s hair, running his fingers through it. Neil opened his eyes to look up at him, and the blue sparkled, his face undeniably happy. Kevin felt something melt like butter in his chest, and he knew this was going to be a thing from now on. He was going to kill Andrew. 

Kevin unpaused the Exy game, and they sat there like that until it was over half an hour later. 

It became quickly apparent that cockwarming was Neil’s new favorite thing, and Kevin was always ready to indulge him when he needed it. He didn’t know why it comforted Neil so much, but he wouldn’t be the one to deny him, and he was always happy to fulfill Neil’s wants and needs. When Kevin and Andrew would sit on the couch and watch movies, Neil would lay across Kevin’s lap, face turned into his crotch as he held his cock in his mouth and Kevin stroked his hair. When Kevin would do homework, Neil would sit under the desk with his head in Kevin’s lap, mouth keeping his soft cock warm. It hardly ever turned into a proper blowjob, even when Kevin got hard, and it made it more intimate, somehow. Sometimes Neil would suckle hungrily, making little mewling noises, and Kevin would try his hardest to hold himself back, and that’s when it would turn into something more. But mostly, it was just because Neil wanted something in his mouth, and he wanted Kevin. 

When Neil was having a bad day, he’d paw at Kevin until Kevin sat down and Neil went to his knees. When Kevin and Neil would have a particularly touchy practice, butting heads with each other, they would get over it at the end of the night by Neil laying in Kevin’s bed with him, mouth around his cock. When Neil woke up from nightmares, he would whimper softly and Kevin would give him his cock to comfort him. Kevin asked him why he liked it once, and Neil just said it made him feel safe. He couldn’t really explain it, but nothing else made him feel more protected. That only made Kevin want to offer it to him more. 

They started doing it a different way about two months after Neil first brought it up. Kevin was reading one of his history books in bed when Neil crawled into his lap and rutted his ass against Kevin’s dick. It was just to get his attention, and when Kevin put his book down, Neil bit his lip in that familiar expression Kevin knew by now meant that he was nervous about something. 

“I want . . . .” Neil started, averting his eyes. 

“What?” Kevin asked softly, brushing his thumb over Neil’s cheek. “Tell me, and I’ll give it to you. What do you need?”

Neil took a deep breath, and then pulled Kevin’s cock out. Kevin thought he was just going to rest it in his mouth again, but then Neil turned around, putting his back against Kevin’s chest, and shoved his own pants down. He positioned the head of Kevin’s cock against his hole, and Kevin put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“Wait,” he said. “Don’t you need - ”

“Andrew already prepped me,” Neil mumbled, and sure enough, Kevin’s cock slid easily into him. Neil sighed in relief when it nestled inside him, and he spread his legs on either side of Kevin’s, laying back against his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed. 

Kevin didn’t move - he knew this wasn’t meant for that - except to pick up his book again. He kissed Neil’s shoulder and began reading the page he’d left off on. 

Sometimes, when they did it this way, Neil would be facing Kevin, curled up against his chest while Kevin watched Exy or did homework. Sometimes he would fall asleep like that, and Kevin would carry him to bed. But most of the time, his back would be pressed against Kevin’s chest. When he sat like this, Kevin’s cock sheathed to the base in his ass, Kevin would sometimes reach down and cup Neil’s balls in his hand, just holding them, feeling their weight and their warmth. Neil seemed to like this a lot; it would always make him squirm a little on Kevin’s cock, though he tried his hardest to stay still. Whenever Kevin could tell Neil needed something more, he would tug on his balls until his dick was hard, and then Kevin would stroke him, slowly and without any real vigor, but it would still make Neil red and dripping after a long enough time. Neil would make kittenish noises and bury his face in Kevin’s neck, keeping his hands clenched at his sides while Kevin slowly edged him. 

Kevin figured out Neil liked hearing his voice when he did this, so he would say things like, “How does that feel?” and “Good boy, Neil,” and “Shh, baby,” when Neil whimpered, sweet nothings and gentle praise and soothing words. As Kevin jerked him with a slow and steady rhythm, he would reach up with his other hand to circle his thumb over Neil’s pink nipples. And through all of it, Neil would never move his hips, and Kevin would never thrust into him. Kevin would rub Neil’s belly and massage his thighs, and Neil would try to hold it in until Kevin whispered in his ear, "You can come, sweetheart." Neil would release with a soft cry, but Kevin never came until he’d lifted Neil off his cock. He would always come in Neil’s mouth or on his face. But most of the time, Kevin didn’t even need to come, didn’t care if he did or not. His pleasure came from giving Neil pleasure, in being this comfort for him. His pleasure came from Neil’s pretty smile and his sparkling eyes when Kevin would say yes. 

So no, it wasn’t the worst day of his life when he found out about Neil’s fixations. 

It wasn’t the worst day of his life at all. 


End file.
